Conventional compact handguns do not collapse and may be hard to carry concealed on a person's body because of their larger size. In many cases, the only safeties these pistols have are a heavier pull trigger. The very small compact handguns that use center fire ammunition, which is more effective for self defense, can be difficult to control during shooting because of their small hand grip size, heavy pull triggers, and the typical above-center barrel designs.